devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Vali Apollo
Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Vali has an impressive amount of demonic power. During the interrupted conference between the Three Factions, he stated that with his power inherited from the Apollo, his Demonic Power and the power of Weisslogia through Dividing Wings, he could be one of the strongest beings there is. This was somewhat proven when Azazel declared him as The Strongest White Dragon of all known history, past, present and future due to his unique heritage. His high demonic power helped him in controlling his Dragon's Festival as he used it as an alternate source of energy instead of his life before gaining his Silver Empireo Juggernaut Sacrifice. In fact, the amount of Vali's demonic power is so large that he was able to stay alive and endure after getting hit by Samael's curse (though Sun Wukong had to save his life). Vali has become a candidate for becoming a new Super Devil. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by Azazel, Vali is a extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat Samael, a Fallen Angel Cadre without using his full strength. He easily overwhelmed Uma in his incomplete Scale Mail Armour even with the latter using Dragon Slayer. After training with Sun Wukong, Vali further improves his combat skills, being able to beat Apophis on his own, an enemy Vali previously fought against with his entire team and failed to defeat. When combined with his Apollo Diabolos White Emperor armour, Vali's skills allow him to fight on par with Krom Cruach. Magic Talent: Vali has also shown to be extremely talented in using magic, capable of learning Norse Magic in a very short period of time and was able to immediately use it during his fight with Loki. He is capable of using teleportation magic, as well as defensive magic to protect himself and others from powerful attacks. Immense Durability: Vali has an extreme tolerance to pain. This is seen where he has no problem enduring vicious wounds during his fights with Fenrir and also to Kemo Kemo. Even after being viciously bitten by Apophis in a heavily exhausted state, he can still muster enough strength to use the Apollo's White Dividing. Immense Speed: Vali is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to rip off Samael's wings before Samael could even react. During his fight with Samael, Arthur commented that Vali could move at the speed of light while using his Scale Mail. Immense Stamina: Vali possesses a great amount of stamina, being capable of maintaining his Scale Mail for at least one month. Flight: Being a half-Devil and half-Greek God, Vali can fly using his 4 wings and 4 halos. Equipment Dividing Wings: Vali's Ancient Relic and main and only weapon. The Divine Dividing is one of the 14 First Gen Longinus, and made from the scales and infused with the Soul of the Falling Dragon, Weisslogia the Silver Dragon Emperor. Dividing Wings takes the form of a pair of wings on the users back that enables flight that can reach up to light-speed, or an Silver spear. These wings works in the opposite way of Grandhelms's Booster and Uma's Annihilation Pump, in which it has the ability to Divide the opponent's power in half after coming into physical contact, the opponent's drained power is then added to himself and when he reaches his maximum limit, the excess power is then released through his wings. Later on, Vali gains the ability to Reflect, allowing him to redirect incoming attacks. * Dividing Wings: White Scale Mail. * Dividing Wings: Dragons Festival: A form unique to the Annihilation Pump, Dividing Wings and Booster. The Dragons Festival is Activated when the User and The Dragons souls Aline with each other, granting the user immense power. Dragons Festival however, causes the user to lose their sense of Sanity and their sense of Reason while having their lives devoured by the power. However, Vali is able to avoid this using his large amount of Demonic and Godly powers as an alternative source of power instead of his lifespan; however, if used for extended periods of time, it will eventually cause him to go berserk. Even after deactivation, Vali suffered from immense exhaustion. * Silver Empireo Juggernaut Sacrifice: A new enhanced form that surpasses Dragons Festival, and an move Exclusive to Vali. Vali obtained it after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the color of his armor changes to silver. Like Uma's Rising Cardinal King, it does not consume his lifespan. When first introduced, Vali can only sustain this form for a short period of time before he must deactivate. Later on, he is able to maintain this form for a much longer time. ** Compression Wyvern Divider: In this state, Vali can use an enhanced version of Compressed Division Arena, which halves a specific target constantly until they vanish from existence. However, as stated by Sun Wukong, currently Vali can't maintain this form for very long. This ability is very powerful as it killed Envy in just a second. * Apollo Diabolos White Emperor: Vali's Diablolos form. This form is the combination of the White Dragon Emperor's power and the Apollo power that Vali synced through Mavis' blessing. Similarly to the Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor, Uma possesses, the armour is a mix of silvery-white, crimson and jet-black, and also possesses the same organic characteristic. Vali gains twelve wings, and an giant halo on his back in this form, which can be ejected and turned into wyverns, similarly to the Division Wyvern Faeries that Uma is able to create. The power that Apollo Diabolos White Emperor possesses is enough to completely destroy a 5,000 meter-tall mountain in one attack and fight on par with Krom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon. Vali can only sustain this form for a short time. He later managed to extend the time limit to a week. ** Apollion Compression Divider: Vali builds up his power and releases an ultimate blast of silvery-white god, and black demonic radiance that halves anything within its range until it vanishes from existence. Allen notes that this is not an ability or a technique, but a simple release of light. ** Apollion Damnation Smasher: Vali's own enhanced version of Dragonite Breath. Similarly to the Dragonite Breath, a cannon muzzle appears from the chest cavity which then fires a bombardment of silvery-white, crimson and black aura. ** Division Wyvern Fairies: In this form, Vali can detach his wings which then form into small white Wyverns that can also use Divide and Reflect, as well as using Compressed Division Arena. The Wyverns are able to change into cannons that fires out a powerful shot of Apollo’s aura. The Wyverns are also able to use Weisslogia's hidden technique Reduce, an ability that releases a deadly venom which could kill anyone as it cuts down not only their bodies but also their souls, however, this is ineffective towards Mavis, Fractell Flame and Laxus. Blade of Olympias. Quotes * (To Azazel) "You're the only......... you're the only father i have, and i don't want to lose you" Trivia * According to the databook(s): ** Age: 21 (Currently) ** Birthday: June 18th ** Hobby(s): Ghoul Hunting. ** Favourite Food: Instant Noodles. ** Dream/Hope: To defeat Trihexa. * Vali along with Uma have made another meaning for the title of the series that refers to themselves: "Diabolos (Devil) Lordes". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Dragon Category:Greek God Category:Team Vali Category:Khaos House Category:Former Antagonist